My version of The Mark of Athena
by Sam the ham luvr
Summary: When April met Percy Jackson, she didn't want anything to do with him, due to a certain "Mother Earth" telling her to find the mysterious son of Poseidon and lure him to her. But, when she is wanted to travel on the Argo II with them, she begins to become friends with them all. Will they make it out alive? My version of TMoA. First timer! Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazel so far! :
1. Chapter 1: April

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, since I'm used to writing real stories, due to my dream of becoming an author. I hope you enjoy reading this! Feel free to R&R. BTW, I'm currently sponsoring Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel so far. **

**Percy Jackson Fan fiction: The Mark of Athena**

I do not own Percy Jackson, Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter and any of its inhabitants in any way. All characters (except my original ones) and places belong to Rick Riordan.

April

April yelled out in pain.

_Perfect. _She thought, _Yeah, just go ahead and scream and make yourself a target. Great job._ She grabbed her ankle and gently cradled it. She could hear galloping in the distance, and her heart climbed into her throat. _Oh gods no. Monsters, monsters, go away. Let me live another day. _She thought to herself. April got up and flexed her ankle. It was hurt, but she couldn't waste time. Not too far away, two men- well, _half_-men were after her. From the waist up, they were just men with horns the size of a ladle on each side of their human heads. From the waist down, they were terrifying. Rough shaggy hair started to grow at their waistline, and their large hooves could turn a human into pudding. From the waist down, they were horses. Terrifying, barbaric horses. Horses that intended to turn April into a nice, hot stew. She shuddered just thinking about it.

She weighed her options. Run, and make your location known, or stay, and wait for your imminent death. The centaurs, Snowy and Chestnut, she had named them, were sniffing her out. One of them had a long shaggy brown beard, which completely clashed with his white stallion half. His brown hair was in clumps and he was carrying a club. She knew he was the dumb one. Then, there was old Chestnut, who had pale platinum blond hair and cold calculating blue eyes the color of the sea. It would have been pretty, except they were dark and scary, as if he was already thinking about what you would taste like in a pie. Dumb or not, they could both run much faster than she could, and she knew that she stood no chance. She'd endured two weeks of this, but to no avail. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the camp.

Two weeks ago, she'd woken up in a strange grassy field. The Earth had spoken to her, and had called her "my precious one." April, in fright, had run away like a coward. It was two hours later when she realized she had no memory of anything beyond that. All she knew was that her name was April; she was fourteen years old, and one other thing. Mother Earth had told her to find Camp Jupiter, find her "pawn", and take him to her, or she would be killed. Well, April's memory might have been taken, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that she would be killed, one way or the other. She wasn't going to take this supposed "hero" and ruin his life too.

Besides, what was so special about this guy, anyway? Based on what the Earth had told her, he wasn't that special. All he did was hand some possessed dude a knife. He was good with horses and even had a girlfriend. He hadn't suffered. Not like her. Despite all this, she decided to sniff him out, much like the centaurs were sniffing out her.

If the story was to be believed, this "Percy Jackson" could be the solution to all her problems.

April was scared. No use denying it. But she pushed it back down. _I can do this. _She told herself. She was so distracted that when she noticed that Snowy was staring in her direction, it was too late. "Brother, I see her!" he said loudly. Chestnut stared at his brother in disgust. "Great. The last time you said that, it turned out to be a normal mortal." He shook his head. "But brother! This time I really do see her! And that lady was yummy. Pretty, too." Chestnut hit Snowy on the head with the flat of his long blade. While Snowy whined about his head, Chestnut scoffed, "Serves you right. Calling a mere, stupid mortal pretty." They began to argue, and April dashed out of her hiding place like a madman. She was off to a pretty good pace, but the centaurs were right on her heels. _If I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting._ She promised herself. Snowy was swinging his club around crazily, but stopped when he almost nailed his brother in the face. April began to slow down, and she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She didn't even have a weapon, and those buffoons were heavily armed. She ducked under a tree branch and headed through a tunnel, which annoyed quite a few drivers. The honking of horns rang in her head as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was about to stop; to give up hope, when she saw possibly the best thing in the world.

It was a regular old worn down tunnel that was closed down. That's what most mortals thought, anyway. Apparently the "Mist" or the "Fog" or whatever prevented them from seeing the truth, but kids like her could see it. So when April saw it, she knew it was something way more important.

Two kids, both tall, muscular boys who couldn't be older than sixteen, were guarding the entrance. They were wearing heavy armor-was that Roman?- and beyond the entrance, there was a beautiful scenic area. Kids were wearing armor and attacking dummies and there were cabins. The two guards seemed to notice her, and she was about to run to the entrance when a hot stinky horse body slammed into her. She toppled over headfirst into the river, and cried out in pain as she felt her legs turn to jelly and the water stained with the color of her blood.

Snowy had pushed her down. Chestnut was grinning as he said, "Take her to Gaea. She will be pleased." Snowy grabbed her arm and yanked her up, but a golden spear pierced his arm. The guards had come to her rescue. She dodged his huge hoof, grabbed the spear and ducked under his vulnerable belly, quickly stabbing him in the stomach with it, as if she'd been trained to do it her whole life. The spear felt warm and comfortable in her hands, but something wasn't right. She felt that it was too long and thin, as if it would break if she squeezed it too hard. Snowy disintegrated into dust, which was gross, and his brother merely smiled. Already, Snowy the centaur was reforming. She dropped her spear and watched in horror as Snowy stood up and grabbed his club. "Gaea doesn't care for you. She just wants your eyes. We can bring you to her whole or in pieces!" He probably just said the most intelligent thing she had ever heard him say, but that didn't make her feel any better. He raised his club, and she closed her eyes_. If I'm going to die, please make it fast. _She prayed to whichever god was in charge of stupid deaths. She felt him swing, and she braced herself for the impact. "Die!" Chestnut yelled. She grabbed her spear, and charged.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

Percy

When Percy heard the scream, he didn't hesitate. He ran.

He could feel a sort of uncomfortable tug in his gut, as if he was being gutted from the inside out. He could almost hear the water calling to him. Something wasn't right. He didn't have to worry about his two friends, Hazel and Frank. They were right behind him. They were so heavily bonded that they didn't question his actions. Hazel's fluffy honey brown hair was blown back, and she seemed nimble and innocent if you didn't notice that she was carrying a huge spear around. Being a daughter of Pluto, her presence alone causes cursed gems and jewels to pop out of the Earth. She had died seventy years ago, and was brought back by Nico, who was a son of Hades. Her golden speckled eyes were filled with worry. Frank, on the other hand, was a monster out on the field. Think of a huge, stocky bull. Then think of a Chinese infant on steroids. Combine the two, and you've got Frank. His big, strong appearance masks the true nature of Frank. In reality, he is a friendly and kind guy who you can always count on. His life depends on a piece of firewood, now only a stub. He's a son of Mars, and he's the exact opposite of his violence loving father. Percy knew that he would completely trust these two with his life. If he couldn't trust them, he wouldn't be able to trust anybody, even himself.

Percy reached the entrance in no time. He ran to the water and suddenly stopped. The water was dyed the color of Dakota's favorite blend of Kool-Aid. Hazel ran over to him, but stopped quickly; her face whiter than bed sheets. Frank grabbed his bow and arrows and nocked an exploding arrow when he paused. Percy looked up, and he finally saw the problem. A young girl who couldn't be older than thirteen was dodging huge centaur hooves, a huge Imperial gold spear in her hand. Percy didn't hesitate. His hands went up, and the water responded to his wishes. Two huge waves crashed down on all three of them: the girl and the two centaurs. The impact immediately disintegrated the two, and they tried to reform, just as the gorgons did, but the current ripped them apart again. They were permanently dead.

Percy smiled. He'd been practicing his control over water, and it was definitely improving. He ran over to the girl. Her coffee colored hair was soaking wet, and her bluish-grey eyes were wide. She reminded him of a deer stuck in headlights. She seemed nice enough, but he felt like his heart was slowly deflating just looking at her. He didn't know why. And then it hit him. The way her eyes were studying him, the faraway look in her eyes, the way she looked: she reminded him of Annabeth.

Annabeth, who would be arriving any minute now.

Eight months ago, Percy Jackson had been plucked out of Camp Half-Blood by Hera without his permission, and sent here: Camp Jupiter. The Greeks had gotten Jason, a leader of the Romans. At least, Percy hoped. A few hours ago Frank, Hazel, and him had received a holographic note from Leo, or, Sammy, who had been Hazel's friend seventy years ago, whom she'd recognized right away. He'd told them that they would be arriving in a huge war ship to talk. Percy had barely managed to convince the Romans to hear them out. He'd hoped that Annabeth would be on the ship. She _had_ to be. He was sure of it.

He was about to lead her into camp, when horns suddenly sounded. His heart began to race as he thought of Annabeth. He turned, and saw possibly the greatest ship ever made. Huge crossbows mounted everywhere, a giant metal dragon's head for a mast, which brought back memories of when Beckendorf, Annabeth, Silena, and he had reattached its head onto the enormous body. He guessed that the dragon had broken down, and that made him sad. He remembered that the dragon had gone berserk ever since Silena and Beckendorf had died in the Titan's War. He looked at the huge white flag, and he could see a handsome, blonde boy about his age standing at the window. _That must be Jason._ Percy thought to himself. He also saw a pretty girl, pacing around, who seemed to be practicing lines. She held a paper in front of her, so he couldn't tell what her face looked like, but he could tell she was pretty. Her choppy brown braided hair fell down gently on her shoulders. And in the front controlling the ship, was Sammy, or Leo (he still didn't know which was which), who was running around with… Wii controllers? He wasn't sure.

He couldn't see anyone other than that. His heart sank at the thought of Annabeth not being on the ship, but he pushed it aside. "Hello? Percy. Earth to Percy. PERCY!" Hazel yelled at him. "What?" he said, his thoughts interrupted. The young girl froze. "Percy… Jackson?" she asked, her voice small and quiet. "Um, yeah. Why?" The girl looked like he was Hades or something. He couldn't shake the feeling that this girl knew something he didn't. "Uh, what are we going to do about…her?" Hazel asked, pointing at the girl. The girl shook her head. "I have a name, you know. It's April." She said. Percy glanced at her. "Take her in the camp. She couldn't have possibly fended off those centaurs if she was a mortal." He said simply. Hazel nodded, happy to follow his instructions, and led the scared girl through the entrance. He ran inside next to Frank. "So, you nervous?" Frank asked. "Who wouldn't be? But, if things turn out right, then this is going to be the best thing that's happened to me." Percy said, smiling. Frank smiled back. They headed over to the giant ship, which hovered over Camp Jupiter. Reyna stood in front of the other campers, and Frank and Hazel ran over to the back. He wanted to follow them, but he stood next to Reyna, trying to look calmer than he actually was. In the corner of his eye, he saw the young girl standing next to a healer, who was feeding her bits of ambrosia. She was wrapped in a towel, and was standing up straight. She walked slowly over to Percy, and stood next to him, her hair still soaking wet. Suddenly he saw the ship slowly descend, and he hoped that Annabeth was on the flying ship.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth was about to tell Leo to land the Argo II, when she heard the voice.

"You will not land on Roman property! I forbid it!" She spun around to see a talking statue on top of the small coffee table they had placed in the command room. The statue was basically a head and upper torso, and then a pedestal at the bottom. She stared at it in disbelief. "Um, excuse me, who are you?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. This _thing_ was keeping her from seeing Percy, and if necessary she would throw it off the boat. Piper tried to let her words wash over the statue. "Listen, we just want to land. So, could you let us? We just want to talk to the-" "Insolent! Trying to charmspeak_ me_, of all people! Now, drop that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!" Terminus spat at her. She dropped the dagger slowly and looked at him, trying to keep peace. Annabeth stared at the statue. Who was this guy, um, thing, anyway? Leo tapped the pedestal with his screwdriver. "Hey, um, do you need any repairing? Because, I mean, if you do, I could fix you." Leo asked, curious about its mechanics. The statue huffed. "Why you! Calling me a machine! How rude. Now, I am going to say this only once, if you don't drop your tool, I'll destroy it with my bare hands!" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Um, dude, no offense, but you don't have any hands."

Apparently this was a sore subject. "Hmm? What is that? Why, for being so foolish, I am slapping your face right now. Do you feel it? Do you?" it seemed angry now. Anxious to change the subject, Jason tried to intervene. "Um, Terminus, do you remember me? It's me, Jason." Terminus glanced at Jason and said, "Yes Jason, I remember you. Why must you join our enemies, the _graeceus_?" Jason rolled his eyes. "They're not enemies, Terminus, they're-"

"Wait! You're Terminus, the Roman god of boundaries, yes?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask. Terminus seemed pleased that someone recognized him. "Yes, Greek." He said, "I am indeed Terminus." Leo shook his head. "Great, so we can't land unless we get his permission. That's just great." Annabeth thought fast. She needed to see Percy. And with this Roman god blocking them, she'd never see him. She could practically see the light bulb light up above her head. "Terminus, if we hovered over Roman territory, and let down a rope ladder, we could go in, right? It wouldn't technically be on Roman soil." Terminus seemed to think about this. She could imagine him scratching his chin with his imaginary hands. "Well, I like technicalities, but-" Annabeth grinned. "So it's a yes then, right?" She didn't wait for a response. She ordered Leo to hover over Camp Jupiter, and her heart began to pound. The architecture was amazing. She could see the mini coliseum in the distance, and all the buildings seemed to amaze her. Regular mortals wandered the streets, and Annabeth began to suspect they weren't just "mortals". She would have to ask Percy to show her this place up close. _That is, if he's alive…_ a part of her thought. She shook her head quickly. _No. Percy is alive, and even if he's dead, I'll handle it._ But she couldn't help but imagine his dead body, lying helpless. She cleared her head of _that_ image when suddenly Leo jumped around like he was a rabbit on caffeine. "We're here! I mean, um, this is your Supreme Commander, and prepare yourself! We've arrived in New Rome, and about to enter Camp Jupiter. Hang on tight!" he said as calmly as possible into the microphone.

When they were directly above Camp Jupiter, Annabeth could see all the Romans. They were led by a young girl who was about Annabeth's age. Jason's face began to pale. _Of course, he hasn't seen the Romans for eight months. Of course he's nervous._ Annabeth silently noted. The girl was pretty, with long dark hair and a daring look in her eyes. She looked very familiar, although Annabeth didn't know why. Then, she saw him. Standing next to the girl was Percy, taller than ever. His black oily hair and sea green eyes seemed to stir something inside her. _He's alive._ She thought, her heart trying to do an odd gymnastics routine.

He was wearing a toga and a purple cape, the same that Jason and the girl were wearing, and she couldn't help but feel proud of her Seaweed Brain. There were at least two hundred of them, and Annabeth saw that some of them were armed. _That's not a good sign._ She watched Leo put down the rope ladder, and Jason seemed prepared to leap down there, when she heard the voice she so eagerly wanted to hear. "Hello, fellow Greeks. Come down, we will not harm you, contrary to what it looks like." Percy called up from below. She peeked out the window and met Percy's eyes. His whole face registered shock. He then put on his calm demeanor like a mask. She then realized how nervous he must be. He smiled up at the ship that could potentially destroy him, and said, "Hey. Wise Girl. Coming down, or are you too chicken?"

Her original plan was to have Jason come down first, so that people would recognize him, then Piper, so she could charmspeak people if things went wrong, and then her. None of that mattered now. She grabbed the rope ladder and practically slid down it. The girl next to Percy gasped and began to pale. Percy mouthed an explanation: "_Sea of Monsters. Circe's spa."_ Annabeth's hands started to shake. _He remembers me. Maybe he thinks we're just friends, maybe he still hasn't remembered being my boyfriend, but it's ok. _She thought. _He remembers me._ She stared at the girl more closely, and vaguely remembered an older version of her. She promised herself that she would ask the girl if she knew her later. Annabeth slowly took one step, than two, than three steps toward Percy. He smiled, but motioned at all the Romans watching, and mouthed one word: _"Later."_ The girl stood up straight, recovering from her initial shock, and said in a loud voice, "Greeks. I am Reyna. We mean you no harm and wish for you to come and, ah, _talk_, with us"

Jason slowly came down, and a roar of applause erupted. Jason stood tall and proud, but Annabeth could see his hands shaking; his hands white and grasping his coin/sword. He came in front of Annabeth, and Reyna smiled at him, and said, "Welcome back, Jason." Jason had only nodded, too nervous to respond. When Piper came down, she went to Annabeth's right, and it was comforting to have a friend with her. Leo seemed sort of nervous when he came down, as if someone was about to throw a grenade at him. Suddenly, a young girl in the back, about thirteen years old, with fluffy caramel hair and golden eyes gasped. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her head. Leo awkwardly took his place next to Piper. She heard Piper whisper to him. "Hey, do you know that girl? She seems to know you." Leo shook his head, obviously confused. The girl couldn't have been more surprised if he had two heads. Her hand quickly came to her mouth, hoping to block the gasp, but everyone turned her way. She blushed uncontrollably. A huge, Chinese kid who was distinguished by his babyish face gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Annabeth thought of the right word for him. _Stocky? Bulky? _She thought to herself.

Percy cleared his throat loudly, meaning that he was about to begin. Everyone's attention was on Percy. Annabeth knew that this could turn out terribly, or it could be the best thing that's ever happened to her. She hoped for the second one. She crossed her fingers. _Please let this turn out ok._ She prayed to her mother, although she knew that it was beyond even her mother's power. It was up to the two camps to decide whether they would be fierce enemies, or incredible allies.


End file.
